Father's Day
by brokenrussiancrawl
Summary: It's Fathers day and Red is sure that no one has gotten him a present. But he gets a surprise when her sees that Jackie got him one. **MADE CHANGES Just Small Ones**


**Fact about me, Brokenrussiancrawl:  
>I think that the show should have shown more, Red and Jackie moments there should have been more.<strong>

**Father's day**

Red and Kitty walked slowly down the stair and into the living room. It was Father's day and he was sure that Eric and Hyde didn't get him anything. Kitty had bought him a new tie, but there was something missing. He wished again that he could just kick Eric's ass for forgetting that it was HIS day. Maybe he should remind him that he was the one who brought him into this world and he would take him out.

Red was about to sit in his favorite chair and watch the News when the smell of coffee filled his nose. Red looked over at Kitty who shrugged and returned back to her magazine. Red sighed and stood up, wondering who it was that was Making coffee this early. He would kill them.

He pushed open the swinging door and was about to give however made the coffee and piece of his mind when he realized that the person sitting at the table was not Eric of Hyde, but Jackie Burkhart, the loud mouth girl that was dating Steven.

For some unknown reason, Red liked Jackie. He wasn't sure why, but there was something there that he never got to have with his own daughter, Laurie. He loved Laurie a lot, but there was a part of Red who wished that Jackie could have been his. Sure she was loud and stuck up, but she always listened to him, and she liked to help him with his car. She was the daughter he never had. Never did he have to call her a dumb ass or chaste her about what she did wrong.

No, Red blamed her father for that. He couldn't even be called a father, in Reds opinion. He hated Jackie's dad; he was never there for her. Where has he for Jackie's last birthday? Or when Kelso broke her heart? Where was he when she got ready for her Prom? That loser was nowhere to seen.

It was Red that Jackie turned to when she was sad or when she was crying. It was Red that she called when she had a flat tire or was lost. He was the one who woke up in the middle of the night to go looking for her, when Steven said that she ran away because the cheerleads were making fun of her.

But even though she was his favorite didn't mean he went soft on her. Especially when it was six in the morning and she made coffee. In his house no less.

She smiled when she saw him and stood up, before he could ask what the hell she was doing here, she flung herself into his arms and shrieked, "Happy Father's Day!"

For a moment, Red was too stunned to do anything, but when he was finally able to wrap his head around what was happening he smiled a little and returned her hug.

Jackie pulled back and smiled up at Red who was now wearing a straight face. She smiled to herself, he was always like this. So serious. But that was just him, it made him the Red they all knew and loved.

Red was the father that Jackie never had. He has done so much for her in her life and she would always be grateful to him. She knew that money would never be able to pay him back and show him just how much he means to her. No, she was sure that to do that she would have to show him that she cared and that she loved him. She decided that the best way to do this was to show him that he was special to her on father's day.

She never did father's day with her dad. As far as she was concerned, he didn't deserve it. But Red, he did. He was the one man that was a father to not just his kids, but to all the kids who hung out in the basement. The gang owes a lot to him and Kitty. And she was going to show him just how much he meant to her.

"What are you doing here, and why are you making coffee?" he scowled at her and moved to the coffee pot. There was barely any left. He turned to her, "You came to my house, made coffee, and didn't even leave enough for me and Kitty?"

Jackie smiled at him and turned to the table to grab the glass of coffee that she had set aside for him. it was still warm, which was a good thing. She turned around and handed it to him.

Red looked at the coffee for a moment, not trusting it. He didn't recognize the cup. "This isn't one of our cups." He stated looking at it as if it would bite him.

Jackie nodded, "I know. I got it especially for you. I thought since you didn't like big and pricey things I would keep it cool and simple."

Red looked down at the cup again and noticed for the first time that there was writing it said; 'DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU?' under it there was a bear. At first he didn't think anything of it.

Jackie nodded her head at the coffee, as if to say to try some. Red sniffed at the drink to see if there was anything off with it, when there wasn't he took a tentative sip of it. This made Jackie laugh, but she didn't say anything. After he swallowed he looked at her with shocked eyes. "This is good."

She smiled her million dollar smile, "Glad you like it." She turned away from him and moved towards that basement door. Red knew that she was going down to wake up Hyde, he boyfriend, for about six months now.

He just shrugged and sat down in his normal seat where she had already made him and Kitty breakfast and had the paper next to his plate. He was impressed. When Kitty came in she was confused but he just said that it was a father's day gift and went back to drinking his coffee.

When he was about to put it down on the table that was when he noticed that on the inside of the cup, on the opposite side of the cup so when you looked at it as you were holding it you saw both the question and the answer, there was a bear on it, with its arms out. On the left side of the bear it said "THIS" and on the right side it said, "MUCH."

Red smiled as shook his head a little. That was the time that Eric decided that he was going to walk in. He was still in his pajamas and looked horrible.

"You look like crap," Red commented.

"Thanks daddy, it's good to know that I can trust you to tell me how you really feel."

They fell into silence after that. Eric made his breakfast and then came and sat at the table. Red didn't notice the glances that Kitty was giving Eric, who had no idea what they were about. He got, put his bowl in the snick and then turned to walk out. That was when he saw that calendar.

"Oh, dad? Happy father's day," he said before turning and walking out the door.

Red glanced at the cup and smiled again, 'Yeah it was a happy father's day,' he thought to himself.


End file.
